Britain's Sex Log
by GoldenNekoLover14
Summary: This is a story where every chapter has Britain having sex with another guy. YAOI/PORN/RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Brit and Git

**(A/N: Yeah it's been a while since I posted but I thought I'd have a little fun with this one *wink wink* I'm using their country names because I don't understand their human names -_- Anyway, first pairing (drumrole please)…. Britain and America!... yeah I know, this pairing is a little obvious but still. Oh well~ Hope you enjoy this~ Keep chillin' mah peeps~)**

It grew darker and darker outside as it got late; America and Britain had been out for drinks since midday, and it was going on ten o'clock. France, who volunteered to drive the two of them home by a horse-drawn carriage, had just showed up and quickly shoved the two into the back, climbing into the driver's spot.

America hit his head against the wall of the carriage when they first started off. "Ahmahgawd tha waz fun," he spoke, voice slurred from drunkenness.

Britain blurred a lazy smile and fell forward onto America's lap, snuggling into his shirt. "We shud do it more offen tha we do."

America looked down at the Brit in him lap with a smile and leaned back against the wall, petting Britain softly. Britain, feeling a little too friendly, shoved his hand up America's shirt quickly, and started drawing circles around America's nipple with two skinny fingers. America jolted up and looked down at him.

"What are you-?" He stopped when he felt the press of soft moist lips that seemed completely inexperienced against his. He felt another hand slid down his pants and squeeze him gently. America didn't mind, in fact he was a little too boozed to realize it was another guy feeling him up. And then he realized it was his supposed big brother.

Britain threw him to the floor and smiled almost evilly. He licked America's neck seductively. "D-Don't you think someone's gonna catch us?" America turned and looked away.

Britain cupped his face and turned it to face himself once again. "There's about two hours left of this ride. Let's at least be entertained while we ride." To prove his point, he kissed him, sliding his tongue into his mouth eagerly. He slid their clothes off swiftly and ran his hands all over America's lithe body. He licked and nipped his nipples playfully.


	2. Brit and Frenchie

**(A/N: Second story in the Britain drabbles! YAY~ Okay so this pairing is Britain/… (wait for it)… FRANCE! This is a twist on France's marriage proposal. Yaoi fangirls should approve because I do. It gets smexy here~ Just the way I like it~ I am taking requests for pairings you want done so let me know via pm, but they have to involve Britain for this set of stories (If you want one that has people other than Britain then I'll start something new~) and sorry but I'm not quoting everything they said. I'm trying, but I can't -_- Oh well. Keep chillin' mah peeps~)**

Britain walked down the hall to the briefing room at the W World Academy. France said he had a question for him, but he was almost positive that they would start arguing about something. There wasn't a single time they've talked without entering a fist-fight.

He walked up to the door and knocked, listening to the soft murmurs from inside. France opened the door and turned to the side. "Please… come in." Britain's eyebrows drew together in concern when he heard how weak France's voice sounded.

He sat down, and France sat across for him, watching as France twiddled his fingers. "Britain, I would like…" His voice grew softer. "For you to marry me."

Britain didn't understand the feelings that came over him when France uttered those last words. He was disgusted, but at the same time attracted to his offer. He didn't know why he wanted to accept it, and he didn't know why he wanted to decline it.

France, on the other hand, felt almost the same way. He didn't want to ask, as he was forced to in order to survive, but he wanted to as well, and make Britain his lover. With his smooth skin and sleek hair that looked like it was as soft as a kitten. He wanted to touch it and run his fingers through it.

"Th-That's very funny, France, but I don't believe it's April Fool's day." He laughed nervously, voice choppy with the same nervousness. France looked even sadder than he was when Britain first saw him. "Oh so you can't even afford a calendar?!" Britain laughed a bit more, realizing that France was now a poor man.

"N-No… h-here. This is… for you." France put a slip of paper before Britain. "I-It's a calendar."

Britain gasped in shock when he saw what it really was. "THAT'S A MARRIAGE REGISTRATION FORM!"

"N-No… it's not… it-it's a calendar." France stood and grabbed Britain, forcing his hand to write his name across the top.

Britain started to panic, and he pushed at France to get him off, but France pinned him to the table, still moving his hand in the letters B, R, I… Britain struggled until a soft moan escaped his lips, and France stopped moving so much. He stood up straight, still pinning Britain down, and realized he was rubbing his junk against Britain's soft ass. He didn't realize he had started getting hard as well, and he noticed he wasn't the only one getting that way. Britain still lay splayed across the table, panting like crazy. France leaned forward again, seizing Britain's neck with his tongue and lips, covering him with open-mouth kisses. This was the first time they ever did something and didn't argue about it.

France flipped Britain over onto his back, both of them huffing loudly. Britain laid back, arching forward as France undid the buttons to his shirt, then his own shirt, and then ran a hand through his hair. France ran a hand through Britain's hair as well, pulling their mouths together in a kiss. He slid his hand down Britain's pants and rubbed him gingerly, feeling Britain gasp against his lips. The Brit moved his legs around France's waist, wrapping his arms around France's neck. He wasn't used to being the uke but there's a first time for everything. And it seemed as though France had more experience at being the seme than Britain had anyway.

Before long, their clothes had been completely discarded, and Britain had been propped against the couch in the room, legs upon France's shoulders. France had been leaving kisses and bite marks all over his body, and Britain's soft moans and pants filled the room. He licked all up and down his length, sucking him gently, and just making him feel better than good. He stood up and pushed himself inside of Britain, gaining a gasp and a few whimpers. Britain felt his face get hot and flushed, and covered his face with his hands trying to hide it. France started off slowly, but pumped in and out of him faster and faster, causing Britain to scream and moan out of pleasure He grabbed Britain's length and pumped him at the same time.

"M-Move your hands." France huffed loudly. "L-Let me see you face."

Britain moved his hands and closed his eyes, panting heavily as he felt himself and France come. France and Britain both sat there in almost total silence, the only thing to be heard was their panting. He pulled France down to his chest and ran a jeweled hand through the thick blonde hair. France smiled, pulling out of him slowly, and licked a wet warm trail up Britain's chest lazily, enjoying the feeling of Britain's hand through his hair.

Britain sighed contently. "Yes."

France looked up in confusion. "Yes what?"

"Yes I will marry you."

France looked a little confused still, but that turned into a smile as he laid back down in Britain's arms, feeling his chest rise and fall rhythmically.

"So when's the wedding bros? Or should I say man and wife?!" They jolted up upon hearing quick light laughter outside of the door.

Britain growled. "Damnit America get lost!" Britain was about to chase after him when he realized he was still naked. That was the last thing he needed; America along with anyone else who was out there to see his ass.

"One day America. One day…" He already plotted it out; He'd get rid of him with a little black magic.

As for France… He didn't know how the others would take it.


	3. Brit and ffffffffRussian

**(A/N: YAY THIRD PART TO THE BRITAIN LOVE DRABBLES! XD Are you as happy as I am? Well you should be. This week's couple is….. Britain/Russia! This one puts a slight twist on being a virgin. One day Britain's like 'Lalalalala bein' a virgin~lalalalal~' and then he went like 'OMAHGAWD SEX ISH AMASHING!' Yeah my ideas are crazy but still. Oh well~ Keep chillin' mah peeps~)**

It was late in the day when the meeting ended; everyone had just about left, well, except for Russia and Britain that ended up staying for a little while longer to discuss some trade routes. The sun was fully raised by then, but the curtains were pulled so no one could see inside and no light could enter. No light other than the light of the overhead light. Which was very dim.

"So you must be wanting to know what I have to trade. Well I can export vodka and condoms. That's about it." Russia smiled, a little bit too pleased with himself.

Britain looked up from his paperwork. "I do believe I have no use for condoms, thank you."

"What do you mean? Surely a pirate like you must've had the sex at one time."

"Well, no matter what I've said in the past about romance, and this is just between you and me," he paused, "I've never had sex before."

Russia then stood with an evil look in his eyes. "And now you know what I must do, don't you?"

Britain shook a little in his chair, watching in fear as the tall Russian towered over him. "W-What?" Then again, he really didn't want to know, but it seemed as though Russia was gonna force him to find out.

Russia smirked and threw Britain against the table, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his junk against Britain's. Britain stifled a small moan as he felt Russia rub himself against him, causing his lower half to harden.

"It's not in my nature to be friends with virgins, so if you do not want me to pound your face into dust, you'll allow me to take your virginity and kill it."

Britain gulped, feeling the Russian's hand down his pants. He panted eagarly as Russia had single-handedly removed both of their clothing and seemingly fucked him senseless. He now understood why America always bought Russian condoms.

**(A/N: Please forgive me, this one isn't as long and for the last part I couldn't think very well but please review)**


	4. Brit and Pan

**(A/N: This one isn't my fault, blame it on Welnakia for telling me to write Japan/Britain)**

It was about three in the afternoon in good ol' London. Britain was walking home, slightly pissed because of the way the meeting turned out, how it ALWAYS turns out. America blabbing some nonsense about superhuman freakshows, France claiming to be the best at everything, though he's not, Russia threatening to pound everyone's faces, China yelling Chinese profanity that no one could understand, and Japan being silent as usual. And the occasional Canada asking for his turn quietly and no one listening to him. Come to think of it, Japan and Canada were the only two who weren't annoying as hell.

Britain slammed the door of the mansion he lived in and threw his stuff in a heap to the floor. He was in no mood to deal with anyone else that afternoon.

He walked down the hall to the bathroom and started stripping out of his clothes to take a bath. Steam filled the room quickly as he filled the round tub with hot water and climbed in and started to relax for a change. After a few minutes, however, he fell asleep.

~WALTZING INTO SOMEONE'S HOME UNINVITED TIME~

Japan walked through London feeling just about as confused as confused gets. He was looking for Britain, who had forgotten a few things at the conference hall, so he could return them.

"I wish Britain was more rike Japan." He said quietly to himself. "Where I can find everyone easiry."

Eventually he found the estate though, and knocked on the door a few times, waiting for an answer. "Herro?" He opened the door and peaked through the foyer. "Are you home?" He stepped inside and saw Britain's things carelessly dropped on the floor. "Oh my." He walked through the place in confusion and took note that Britain wasn't as clean-cut as he appeared.

He walked through the living area and then down the hall, opening every door on one side and going back up the other until he opened the one to the bathroom. Almost as quickly as he'd opened it, he'd slammed it shut and fell back against the wall, hitting his head. "Ow… my head…"

Britain ran out, fortunately with a towel over himself and helped his friend off the floor. "Are you alright?"

Japan nodded slowly. "I think so. It's just I shouldn't have warked in when you were bathing."

Britain smiled almost mockingly. "To be honest, I don't mind if you look."

And again, almost as fast as Britain had helped him up did the pirate have him pinned against the wall.

Japan started to get really nervous. The last time he'd been this close to Britain was when they had the rundown with France and China a few weeks ago.

*~Chu~*

_ "Get back here you serf-deruted bastard!" China ran after France through the halls with his wok and ladle, trying to catch the overly-confident frenchie. _

_ "Vat I said about you is true! Vy can't you just accept zat?!" France yelled back and turned the corner, shoving Britain and Japan into the (amazingly enough) opened closet and slammed the door to create more room for him to run through._

_ Britain reached for the door knob, but Japan swatted his hand away. "Wait for China to go by first."_

_ And, oddly enough, Japan and Britain were basically on top of each other in there all due to France. And, on top of that, after China ran by, they found out the door was locked, so they waited a few hours before America came through and opened it._

*~Chu~*

Japan didn't know what to do. Unfortunately it didn't look like he was going anywhere anytime fast. Britain had pushed himself closer to Japan and Japan closer to the wall. "Britain I'm a virgin."

Britain gave him an almost pleading look. "Your point?"

Japan blushed. "I don't know how to have sex."

Britain smiled almost evilly and whispered, "Then I'll teach you."

**(A/N: Sorry it's so short but I only get so much time in a lunch hour to type~ Please review!)**


End file.
